The Trouble with Love
by rookmist
Summary: Draco has a boyfriend at home and Harry has Ginny - yet there's something that the other man has that keeps them coming back for more...infidelity, suicide attempt, domestic violence, Harry/Draco.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, period. SOng lyrics are from Home by Phillips Phillips.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Theo/Draco, Harry/Ginny

**Warnings: infidelity, domestic violence, angst, het, suicide attempt, SLASH.**

**Author's Note:** Super excited for this fic! : D so I hope you guys like it and please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!

**The Trouble with Love**

_**Chapter One**_

_Hold on, to me as we go._

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

Draco wasn't sure when or how it came to this—excuses of staying at work late and hiding in hotels—but he knew he wouldn't give up these last six months for anything. The passion that he and Harry had, burned like an eternal flame—searing and unquenchable; their affair turned from just lust to something akin to love.

For him, at least

He wasn't so sure for Harry and admittedly, he was too afraid to ask or confess that he had fallen in love with the brunet. He wasn't sure what he would do if he was faced with another rejection from the boy-who-lived.

He thought he could deal with their situation - he had a boyfriend at home and knew Harry had Ginny - and he_ suppose _he could share this wonderful man with another as he had asked the same from Harry. That is until he knew he wanted something more than being a side fuck, he wanted a home, a family, a lover—he wanted Harry.

He was tired of the secret meetings and all of the hiding.

"You're going back to _her_, aren't you?" Draco accused, a frown marring his features as he felt Harry slip out of him and roll to the side of him, he watched with a small amount of disdain as Harry quickly rose from the bed to collect his clothes that lay scattered on the floor.

Harry shot him a dark look, trying not to focus on the blonde's nakedness so as not to be tempted to climb back into the bed and lay there with his lover.

"Just like you'll be going back to _him_?" He shot back, he knew he struck a chord as Draco flinched and turned away from him.

Any other time he would've tried to comfort the blonde but now he was hurt and wanted the other man to feel the same pain he had inflicted on him with his words.

"That's different." Draco muttered. He pulled the covers back up to his chin, reminding Harry of a child who was afraid during a bad storm or after a nightmare.

"No, it isn't," Harry growled, feeling that strong possessiveness that he had towards the blonde rear its ugly head. "And you know it, so don't try to pretend otherwise."

Harry would give anything to have Draco for himself but he knew that it wasn't possible or desired. He wasn't an attention seeker but he craved approval and the thought of his friends looking at him with hate and disgust as he left Ginny for _Draco Malfoy _made his stomach twist horribly.

"I'm tired of this, Harry." Draco said. His lips thin as his back straightened and he stared defiantly at Harry, who was now struggling to put on his pants on without falling over.

Harry groaned in frustration, not understanding why Draco was being so difficult about this, he had seemed quite content on keeping this whole affair under wraps six months ago but now, he seemed almost too eager to reveal their relationship and Harry had an inkling it had to do with Draco's boyfriend, Theo.

"Tired of what, Draco?" Harry feigned ignorance, looking at anywhere but the blonde; he wasn't keen on where this conversation was going and wanted nothing more than to apparate away far from there. He wasn't sure he was ready for the talk that Draco was trying to pursue.

"Tired of hiding," Draco said, earnestly as he crawled towards Harry, his grey eyes alight with hope and something else Harry couldn't quite decipher. "I would leave him in a minute if-"

"Then why don't you?" Harry snapped, his arms crossed in front of his chest in a defensive stance. He narrowed his eyes in anger as Draco wilted in front of him, his hair creating a curtain to hide his face as he titled his head down.

"I—I…" Draco was speechless not knowing what to say, he couldn't leave Theo. At least not without the support of Harry; he wasn't strong nor brave enough by himself - a fact he was quite aware of.

"Yeah, exactly, Draco, you have no reason to leave him which is why you don't." Harry voice dripped of bitterness, he sighed picking up his jacket from the ground and throwing it over his shoulder. "Look, we're fine the way we are, okay? What we have is great but not everyone would understand that."

Draco head dipped in acceptance, trying not to cry in front of the brunet as he clenched the sheets tightly and whispered, bitterly, "So, I guess I'm your dirty little secret now then."

Harry sighed, finally looking towards the blond and knowing he couldn't leave him like this.

Draco looked up as the bed dipped; almost surprised that Harry was still there. Harry grabbed his chin and pulled him towards him; Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes as Harry pressed his lips to his.

"It's you, Draco, only you. I may go back to her but it will always be you." Harry whispered against his lips, pressing his nose to Draco's rubbing them together.

Draco's heart clenched, he knew Harry thought he was being comforting and assuring with his word but it only left him feeling dirty and used.

"See you soon, love." Harry said, oblivious to Draco's distress as he leaned forward to lay a small kiss on Draco's lips before with a _pop!_ he was gone, leaving Draco cold and dead inside.

**. . . .**

Harry sighed in relief as he landed in front of his home; grateful he had avoided the fight that would have surely followed if he stayed at that hotel with his blond lover.

The situation was avoided this time but he knew the blond would bring it up sooner or later.

He would deal with it when the time came.

He grimaced as he turned the knob and opened the door - the door letting out a small creak that he always hated - to reveal a dark house, indicating that Ginny was already upstairs and sleeping.

Harry blew out a breath in exhaustion as he threw his jacket on one of the couch and trudge up the stairs, taking them by two before he opened the first door on the right that led to the bedroom he shared with Ginny.

"You're late," Ginny said, instantly, her red hair in disarray as she lifted up her head from the pillow when the light of the hallway hit her face as the door opened. She gave Harry a dry look as she added, "Again."

"Sorry," Harry muttered, smiling apologetically as he walked in fully into the bedroom. "Work was hectic today." He added in explanation as he toed off his shoes before he went towards the bed, lifted the sheets up and slipped in.

"I'm sure you'll tell me all about it tomorrow morning." Ginny grinned, her eyes only half open as she scooted closer to Harry and laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah, I will." Harry breathed, watching as Ginny breathing evened out indicating she had fallen asleep.

Sleep didn't claim Harry as quickly as hours seemed to pass without the slightest indication that he would be getting any sleep anytime soon. He shifted a little, mindful not to wake up Ginny as he laid a hand on the middle of her back and he felt guilt course through him as she let out a happy sigh and snuggled in deeper.

Harry wished he could have that same blissful ignorance that she had; unaware of where he just was or with who; oblivious to the fact that he did not love her and was only with her out of necessity and convenience.

He didn't mean for any of this to happen, when he saw Draco six months ago it was by accident but before he knew it, he was addicted to the blond and he couldn't quit.

He didn't know how to.

Harry laid there, his green eyes wide open in the darkness; the only sounds were the light snores coming from Ginny who slept peacefully and unaware while Harry wallowed in his guilt.

**. . . .**

It wasn't until an hour later that Draco decided to leave, confident that he wouldn't break down at the slightest pin drop. He rose from the bed, ignoring the soiled linens and bunched up sheets as he picked up his clothes from the ground and began to put them on slowly.

He wasn't keen on going home, especially knowing that he was extremely late and Theodore was most likely waiting for him.

The thought alone made Draco stomach clench in fear.

Merlin, how did his life become so messed up? A year ago he would swear to the heavens and back that he was happy and in love with Theodore Nott and nothing would change that.

That was before the fights, before Theo changed, before Draco met Harry again.

He sighed as he pulled on his jacket and with one more reluctant look around the room, he apparated into the flat that he shared with Theo.

"You're late," Theo said, flatly, his eyes narrowed as Draco apparated into their bedroom, the blond flinched at his cold tone. Theo stood from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed and walked up to the smaller man, towering over him "Again."

"Work was hectic." Draco responded, his voice trembled when he took a step back. "I'm sorry." He choked out, his bottom lip trembling and his grey eyes glistening with tears. He couldn't deal with Theo right now; his emotions were already charged from his talk with Harry.

This display of emotions only seemed to anger Theodore even more as he grabbed Draco's shoulders tightly, shaking him fiercely. "Why are you crying for? Only guilty people cry, you must be guilty of something, Draco, if you're crying!" His eyes had a manic gleam to them as he pushed the blond back until his back painfully contacted with the wall.

"Please, Theo, stop—" Draco cried out, trying to get the larger man hands off him but he knew it was futile , Theo was stronger than him and he knew from experience fighting back would only bring more pain.

"You were off cheating on me, huh, Draco?" Theo snarled, his grip on Draco tightening causing him to whimper in pain. "You think I wouldn't find out_, you stupid slut!"_

Draco gasped as he was flung to the ground, his head impacting with the floor causing him to look up, dazed, as he stared up at his boyfriend.

'_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…'_ Draco thought, his mantra resounding loudly in his head as he lied on the cold, hard ground. Once upon a time, he had truly loved this man but now, he hated him, hated what he had become.

He knew Theo didn't know of his affair but was really going off on assumptions and jealousy and he was, unknowingly, close to the truth. He knew that if Theo truly did find out, he would be dead.

"You're pathetic," Theo shouted, his hands clenched in tight fists. "I loved you, Draco, and you treat me like this, you piece of shit."

Draco gasped in pain as Theo shot a kick at his ribs causing him to curl further into a fetal position, "Theo, I swear I haven't –"

"Shut up!" Theo snarled, his eyes flashing with anger and hurt. "Save it for someone who actually gives a fuck. Just remember this, Draco Malfoy, I own you. _You. Are. Mine._ If I can't have you…no one will." He shot him one more look before he turned on his heels and left their bedroom.

Draco was left lying flat on the ground and the tears he had been desperately holding back all evening were finally allowed to fall freely.

**X**


End file.
